


50 shades of naughty

by Camicide



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camicide/pseuds/Camicide





	50 shades of naughty

Title: 50 Shades of Naughty  
by Camicide  
  
Summary:

Basically I saw the movie, it was pretty bad, BUT I was inspired to write smut from this huge list of prompts I found. I took three at a time and went to see what I could come up with. It follows my main original character, Blade Howard, and my friends main character, Declan Conners. There are back-stories and story-stories about these characters but this alone is just pure smut about them. I'll probably just keep adding to this but I can't promise the updates will be fast.

  
  
Notes:

I'm new to Ao3 so I don't really know how the whole tag system works. I'm sorry about that.  
This is the first three prompts I picked.  
For Desert.  
From Behind.  
Talking Dirty.

  
  
Published at: 2015-02-16  
Revised at: 2015-02-16 14:16:34 -0500  
  
Chapter 1: Table Tops and Hair-Pulling  


Her eyes trailed over the steak that was before her. The succulent juices squeezed out of the meat, oozing onto the plate causing her to gnaw at her lip in anticipation for a bite of the dinner. Her mouth watered, thick lips pulled tightly shut in order to stop from drooling. She was gripping her utensils until her fingers hurt and her knuckles paled. He came from behind her, tucking her short blonde hair behind her ears. It was in its usual wild style, curling in different directions all while being soft enough to run his thick fingers through and feel the strands separate around the digits like pale, running water. He smiled at her anticipation, always so eager, in any situation, whether it was dinner, the movies, the park, _bed_. She was always ready to jump at what she wanted. In this case it was the steak, in others it was.... He shut his eyes until he saw fireworks reminding himself that this was professional, he was teaching her proper etiquette, trying to teach her how to act on dates, for interviews, in front of important people; he was trying to teach her how to be a _good girl_. The thought made his fingers curl lightly in her hair, tugging slightly, wondering what it would feel like to pull her head back as he fucked her into the mattress. She gasped softly in response, caught of guard by the action, too focused on the meal to realize he was there. Quickly, in fear of taking this south, he continued from where he left off. "Your hair should always be out of your face, and _never_ hanging near or in your food."

She nodded excitedly, just trying to get past all this jazz and foo-foo-glitter junk and to the eating. He continued as he rounded the table and sat at the opposite end, his own plate in front of him. They were in some high-class apartment building Declan, the blond, intimidating man in his twenties who was having a hard time keeping his cool. He was here on a job, hired to kill a man due to his occupation as an assassin, and all expenses were paid. Blade, the young, quirky, yellow-haired girl on the opposite end of the table, annoyed him enough that he brought her along. This apartment was cover for Declan and his assumed role as wealthy oil-company boss visiting Russia in order to discuss " _trade_ ". Blade of course was going to tag along and he needed her to stay as professional as possible, and that meant teaching proper manners. If she did well and passed the test, she'd get dessert, which she believed was chocolate covered strawberries that she could eat to her hearts content. Of course, he had other things in mind, but they'd see how it went before they got to that part.

Declan watched as she gazed amorously at the meat, still steaming. She was so intent on being good, on not messing up, so fucking obedient, God it made his pants feel tight. He watched as she sat quietly waiting for the next step. "Okay," he spoke his voice cracking slightly in emotion,"cut the steak gingerly, don't saw, _cut_..." He watched as she sawed at the meat viciously causing him to press his own fork onto the table, loud enough to catch her attention," _Cut_...or no dessert, Blade." She looked up, her single eye wide in understanding.. She cut the meat again, this time ensuring she didn't disappoint. Declan took the chance to take her in fully. He himself was wearing a suit, for scenario affect, and she was wearing a billowy sun dress that looked great even in the low light of the room. She was missing an eye, from an accident awhile back, but was still beautiful. Her freckles were like small pebbles against the red blush that covered her face. And her fangs, again from the same accident, peaked from behind her lips in a coy smile. When she finished cutting the piece he ordered her to eat it, without smacking. The job was done without much difficulty and soon she had finished the steak and he watched with appreciation at her ability to learn quickly. 

As as soon as they finished the food though she perked up and smiled,"So do we get dessert now, right?"  
"Of course....you did so well, it'd be _evil_ to not reward you," he slid his chair from the table and stood, the tips of his fingers trialing down the dark wood thens topping right before he passed her. She looked up, worried, asking if something was wrong. He felt himself close his eyes and let out a shaky breath. Her voice was soft and smooth like satin. That was it, he couldn't take it any more. His hands were planted on the table, palms flush against the cool wood. She jumped at the sudden gesture, looking up in suspicion. "Fuck the dessert..." he panted, head hung as he gasped his words out.  
"But I wanted straw-" she started, feeling her skin rise at the sight of him being so flustered, and even more so when he cut her off.  
"Fuck the strawberries...fuck manners..." he looked at her through hooded eyes, fingers curling and causing his hands to ball into fists. One hand slid to the arm rest of her chair, the other gripping the edge of the table nearest to her. She sunk back in her chair, yet not able to deny the way he made her insides coil in a knot. Finally, he caught his breath, looking as if he couldn't find any air in the suit that was suddenly too constricting. He met her gaze and spoke aggressively,"Fuck this mission, Blade I can't stand here and ignore the fact that you being so obedient, so fucking _eager.._ isn't a God damn turn on. Shit..." He ran out of breath again, but quickly found enough to finish,"I want to fuck you Blade, right into next week. I want to fuck you _right here on the table_ , I don't give a shit who sees or anything...I want you to fucking scream my name and beg for you to let you come. I want you to not be able to walk straight..I want to feel you writhe beneath me as I pull your head back and watch you try and get my name out...God, please Blade, fucking, Howard, let me. Because since the moment you fucking sat down I went _crazy._ " 

Blade met his gaze, eye wide, pupil dilated, thighs squeezing together to stop herself from practically running the dress and making a fool of herself. But everything had gotten so hot in the last few second. His words were husky and low, threats that she couldn't help but want. She nodded, taking his tie in her hand and pulling on it until they were inches apart. His blue eyes had seemed so longing, wanting, lustful and she was ready to deliver. She pulled him closer until they were nearly kissing and muttered quietly,"God, yes," her eye fluttered shut as she leaned her head back, practically moaning out," _Fuck me..._ " 

Declan always liked to believe there was something after death, something to give him hope that his loved ones were still around, of course doubt came with that, but now he was sure God had picked a new prophet to speak through and chose Blade to confess his word. Instantly, he took the acceptance and released the arm rest and table edge, choosing to take her face as a place to settle them. Her skin burned beneath his finger tips but he didn't mind, it was for him. Her mouth drank him in. It was soft at first but soon escalated into aggression as pulled her deeper, prying his tongue passed her teeth and into the moist cavern of her mouth. She tasted of red-wine and meat. It wasn't the best flavor in the world but at this point he didn't care, all that mattered was his lips on hers and the fact that God-heavenly-fuck was it wonderful. Unfortunately the position of sitting for the hand him leaning over at an angle was awkward and left them only able to kiss for a good four count until she broke apart to let out a soft moan. Before she could work her way out of the seat, he pulled her onto the table top, back flush against the cool wood. He was over her like an animal and its prey, but she was so willing to be the prey, to give in, to be _eaten_. Instantly, his mouth came to her neck in a snarl as he cover the flesh in kisses. He was so busy leaving little love-marks across the stretch of her throat he barely ask," _Beg for it_...tell...tell me how fucking much you want it." She moaned at his words unable to bear his sex-heavy tone.  
"I want it...!"  
"How..fucking..much?" he growled, mouth sucking an the hollow of her throat, feeling her moans resonate there.  
"I want it so fucking much, Declan..." she moaned louder, not caring who heard.  
"Tell me what you want me to do to you..." he muttered as he kissed at the collar bones that were visible through the straight-cut dress. his teeth nibbled greedily on the hard bone that was covered by sensitive pale skin. When she didn't answer her request he repositioned his legs so one was on the left side of her leg and the other was between the pair. His knee dug gently into her groin causing her to gasp as if losing air all at once. She wasn't even undressed and he was making her go crazy. "Now tell me what you want..." he breathed as his teeth carved at the bare skin of around her clavicles. His hands pinned her wrists to the table as he bit down where her shoulder connected to her neck.  
"I-I want you to fuck me...shit..." she breathed out, loudly, as she arched her back, fingers pressing into his hands. His greedy noises left it open for her to continue,"I want you to fuck me until I beg for you to stop...God, bite me harder, Declan.. _harder._ " 

He let out a low laugh as she squirmed beneath him, begging him. His teeth gripped tightly onto her neck until she let out a pleasurable cry that made his erection throb painfully beneath his pants. "You're so fucking amazing...like this... _so perfect_..." he murmured gently into her ear as he rested his forehead against her shoulder which was covered in red marks from the sucking and biting and licking he had just done. One of his hand released her wrists and she allowed it to retreat into his hair, pulling harshly. He let out a quiet,"Fuck..." as she moaned against him. Both were still fully clothed and already a mess.

  
His hand trailed down the soft fabric of her dress, he had picked this one out for her. She showed little interest in it and never seemed to like it, but now she wore it in such a dirty manner, the fabric dangling around her thighs which were spread open in order to allow some sort of relief to the digging his knee had been doing as a sort of punishment. His calloused fingers trailed beneath the fabric and clawed at her thighs. She gasped in response but it didn't slow him as he ran his index finger along the fabric of her panties feeling the wetness that soaked them. Declan laughed into he rear,"You're so wet...and we've just gotten started...how bad do you want it, huh? How bad do you want me to fuck you?"  
"God, so much..." she moaned out, rocking against his idle finger that was pressed lightly against her folds. Gently, but eagerly, he rubbed his finger along her panties, feeling the wetness gather and soak his digit. He teased her clit against the fabric, not giving her the real thing unless she begged. "You gotta beg for it, Blade, cos I don't think you want it..."  
"Dammit Declan, if you don't fuck me...I will rip you're fucking di--" She was cut off gasping, raising her head and bringing it down hard. Luckily he caught it or else she would've probably knocked herself unconscious. His finger had plunged right into the tightness of her. She swilled and circled, causing her to squirm as he finger-fucked her. His mouth was pulled into a lust hungry grin as he added a second digit, fucking her quickly now. She had been wet enough to allow it to slide in easily and answering his question on if she really wanted this. She was so perfect like this. Splayed out, legs parted, chest rising and falling quickly as he felt her contract around his fingers tightly. His thumb teased her clit as he met her mouth with his own, swallowing up her moans. His other hand now pulled her dress up over her head and pulled at her now ample nipples. Hesitantly, he broke away form her mouth, pulling his fingers from her at last and allowing her to catch his breath. She knew it was over, it had to be, there was no way he could go on torturing her like this. But his next action caused her to blush even harder and throw her head back.

He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean, tasting the tart wet liquid that had allowed such easy access. He dipped his head and breathe against her chest, watching her shudder at his words,"Taste amazing...you taste...so.. _fucking_ amazing." Declan was sure she was going to tell him to fuck off but whatever she was going to say she stopped when his mouth closed around her nipple. "Declan..j-just fu-fuck me,please!" she begged, nearly unable to get the words out as she bucked against him. He ignored her, allowing his tongue to help suckle at the pert bud that sent shivers across her body. When she begged for the forth or fifth time he pulled away laughing and nodded. "Fine....fine.." The blond slid off the table, undressing himself. His slacks fell and his suit-jacket and his button up and tie and his shoes and his socks and his boxers. He was stark naked, causing Blade to let out an embarrassed laugh. His mouth curled slightly as he met her at the edge of the table. She was sitting up now, her inner thighs soaked from the come that had been dripping from her moments before and her face flush from the pleasure. He kissed her roughly, pulling her closer as his arms wrapped around her waist. His cock was dripping with precome, the assassin nearly unable to hold himself back from coming before he had even started. He breathed against her neck, quietly,"Bend over the table, I wanna see that beautiful back of yours..."

While she did as she was told, sliding of the table and bending over, legs straight and spread as she was chest-flush against the table-top, he crouched to dig in his pocket for the condom he was hoping he'd use at some point. Due to his hands shaking so bad he was nearly unable to open the package, but quickly tore it open with his teeth. He slid it onto his hardened cock, which twitched and throbbed in excitement, but before he fucked her until she was blue in the face he took a few moment to admire how beautiful she was. The feeling of his eyes on her made her mutter curses.

"Don't worry," he reassured, his hands sliding up the round of her ass, the curve of her back down the slope of it until they rested on her shoulder blades,"you're beautiful, even if you don't think so...the scar is lovely, and so are you." He admired the view, how smooth the skin was around the gnarled scar down her back. He massaged his thumbs gingerly into her flesh. The skin was supple and swelling beneath him in adrenaline. He muttered quietly,"If it hurts or makes you uncomfortable....tell me to stop and I will." She gave a breathless "okay" meaning all systems were a go. One hand grabbed the base of his erection while he braced himself over her with the over. His mouth was hanging next to her ear and he muttered softly,"I swear, I love you Blade Howard." Gently, he slid into her opening, feeling her tighten in surprise causing him to groan at the feeling. He urged her to relax with gentle praises,"You feel amazing." He thrusted gingerly against her,"You look amazing, you taste," he kissed between her shoulder blades,"amazing. You're perfect." She mewled at the praise, gasping outwardly as he fucked her. It wasn't long before he sped up. He curled his fingers into her hair and pulled her back mid thrust. She looked at him through her peripheral, swallowing hard,"You like that?" She nodded in response as he thrusted against her harder, kissing her neck. His cock slammed into her, flesh slapping together as he muttered things like _you're so fucking tight_ , _fuck, fuck taking my cock so well, tell me how much you like it_. He never uttered an insult though, finding it beyond himself to call her a _slut_ or _whore_. She was too perfect to be called such, but he still loved egging her on. She'd respond in _you feel amazing, harder, Declan, fuck me harder_ and things like that. He'd respond well, crashing into her as he'd pull back on her hair and bring their lips together.

"Declan," she whined,"I'm gonna come..."  
"Not until I say so..." he commanded, forcing their lips together as he bit hard onto her lower own causing her to scream in ecstasy.  
She nodded and he released her hair, allowing her to be against the take. Her body rocked back in forth, the slick sound of sex echoing through the whole apartment. She cried for him, begging for him in every form and he'd deliver in praises that told her how good she was or how amazing she was holding up. He felt her quiver against him forcing herself not to climax unless he said so. Both hands found her waist and used it as a brace as he plunged deeper and deeper, groaning at the feeling of the tension cooling in his lowered stomach. Soon enough he murmured,"Go ahead, come for me, baby."

Her climax came hard. She let out a hard scream, her high sky rocketing in an instant and her moaning like a mess. He came shortly after, the condom catching the load, and slowly removed himself. He caught himself over her, arms bracing his body as he was above her. The blond let out a gruff,"Fuck.." as he littered her flush back in kisses. She was tired, against the table, breathing heavily as her limbs felt heavy. Lovingly, he combed his fingers through her hair telling her to stay put. After disposing of the condom, Declan went ahead and picked her warm, wet body up and set her in the king-sized bed. Her front was red from the pressure and friction from the table but she was beautiful and breathless, glowing in the low light. He leaned over and kissed her temple before cuddling up beside her. He kissed her shoulder then the back of her neck, then her head,"You did so good...so amazing...you're so beautiful...so perfect, so beautiful taking me in like that...tomorrow..we'll do whatever you want...the mission can wait. Tomorrow is all you, I'll make breakfast and we can do anything you'd like."  
She let out a laugh and settled against him feeling sleep drag at her eyes,"That sounds really nice...but first.. Make me a promise.."  
"What's that?"  
"Next time..I get to be on top..."

  



End file.
